April O'Neil (TMNT 2018)
April O'Neil is the main protagonist of Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. She is voiced by Kat Graham who plays Bonnie Bennett from The Vampire Diaries. Appearance April O'Neil is a black teenage girl with black eyes, thick eyelashes and curly brunette hair with bangs and two high ponytails. She often wears a pair of red cat-eye glasses with yellow lenses. April wears a black choker around her neck, a long yellow t-shirt and a green jacket with quarter sleeves, pale green trim and stripes, single button, and an "S"-like logo over the jacket‘s heart and back. She also wears navy blue leggings and yellow sneakers. Personality April is very upbeat, sassy and much more loud than her previous incarnations. She is also aggressive and quick to jump into action, showing that she also has more spunk, confidence and spirit. April is shown to be incredibly brave as seen in "The Gumbus" when she was enjoying the whole fiasco in the Stock 'n' Shop while Mikey and Leo were freaking out. In "War and Pizza", April is very determined and would never give up as seen when she tries to get through Timmy's birthday without any disruptions. Despite this, she can be rude at times. Like in "The Fast and the Furriest" when Donnie accuses her of stealing the Turtle Tank and, being annoyed by them breaking in and being accused of something she didn't do, uses a bat to get them out via window. April is always helpful as seen when she uses her birthday wish to help Warren Stone save Hypno-Potamus. Even though she was betrayed by Warren, she is quite forgiving when she decides to save him from Baron Draxum with the help of Hypno-Potamus. April is also selfless as she decides to cut off Warren's arm which contains the gauntlet for the sake of Hypno-Potamus. Abilities She's quite agile and powerful on her own. Her fighting style screams out Street Fighting. She also has natural talent for improvisation. Weapons * Baseball Bat: Her main weapon * Giant Spatula: Used in an online motion comic to attack Meat Sweats * Smack-a-Vole mallet: Used in "War and Pizza" to attack the animatronic voles * Green staff: Used in "Mystic Mayhem" to attack Huginn and Muninn * Makeshift "bow and arrows": Used in "The Gumbus" to attack the robotic Gumbus; they’ll are made out of a rolling pin and sausage sticks, respectively. * Ring Blade: "Borrowed" from Hypno-Potamus in "Warren & Hypno, Sitting in a Tree", and used to cut off Warren Stone's arm which contained a gauntlet. Quotes * "Game on!" * "Aprillllll O'Neil!" (Her catchphrase, often heard before she charges into battle) * "Hey, Mayhem. Now that's a cute name!" - "Mystic Mayhem" * "That's enough! I just need him to sing 'Happy Birthday' and quiet the kids down so I don't get fired." - "War and Pizza" * "That was fast. But, actually, I just needed Donnie." - "War and Pizza" * "Hi, Donnie! You have nine seconds to tell me why you just broke my door.” - "The Fast and the Furriest" * "Is anybody there?!" - "Mrs. Cuddles" * "Is my acting that bad?" - "Mrs. Cuddles" * "Man, wish I could fight with the fam!" - "Shadow of Evil" * "No. I've seen weird, and that is not it. I'm April." - "Operation: Normal" * "Best birthday ever~!" - "Warren and Hypno, Sitting in a Tree" Gallery tumblr_inline_paz7ry9KPf1vt5b9r_1280.png Trivia *Unlike her previous counterparts, she is first African-American teenage girl. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TMNT Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Sidekicks